pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
-- Rainbow Shifter (Talk) 20:54, November 10, 2012 Re:Message Yeah, I know, I'm getting around to taking care of stuff that needs to be done on the wiki. Re:Christmas Theme Heh, nice idea! But just ask Slaying too (as I'm to really the person for codes and pictures) because he needs to know too. I'd be happy for it to go ahead though. Any ideas for the new background? I've already got the colours in mind. Rainbow Shifter 20:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Image Sure give me a little while though, I'll come up with something. :Alright, if you want something like that to happen, then you need to get me an image that you want to see. Most likely I'll approve it, concerning that its appropriate. Background image If it changed I can't tell, Wikia's CSS has been acting up with my computer here lately. Voting on PokéPower Membership Hola, Just so you know, You have to be a member to vote for other people to become a member of PokéPower. :No problem, I'm just making sure things run smooth, If you need anything, just message me. Episode Plots Episode plots like that are very helpful, Winx needs help with that. Good Job. Image Oh, I can do it, I just don't want to, besides I found something better, If you haven't noticed, every page has snow falling around its borders. Re: Polls No, I don't think there is. Rainbow Shifter 16:22, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Breeding Advi ---- Do you know anything about breeding a Pokemon cause i need help with breeding on White. Also If you have a 3DS i could give you my friends code. Trying to find out how these Power Items work. if you could help me i would be most appreciated. --Wicked gods 21:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Wicked gods. Plots There's hardly enough people to do any of this, You might as well continue helping, as you and a few others are the best editors that are here with me. Sorry, I saw the conversation and I just wanted to say that I have taken notes on some episodes from the newest series and I will add them onto the wiki soon enough. Rainbow Shifter 15:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Heh no problem, they are from Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2) so don't touch any from that point :P. Rainbow Shifter 15:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request I've banned the said user and also locked the page from editing by new and unregistered users. Rainbow Shifter 17:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edit Well thanks, I am not such a grammar master myself but I am extremely good with spelling. I will check out the other episodes tomorrow. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I know you joined the wiki about a month ago, but I wasn't really active (was still at Marriland then, but recently came back to this wiki) and I just wanted to say hello. I'm trying to get to know the users that edit here. And since I've never interacted with you, I thought I'd say hello and perhaps get to know you briefly. – EnemyPeacemaker 23:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Plots So, you're good at writing episode plots? Good. We need a fully detailed episode plot for IL069: Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. And make it snappy. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:09, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Cool. We'll also need one for IL061 and don't be shy to add pictures. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I know of one, but you'll have to ask for permission from them. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Filb.de. Or for simplicity: http://www.filb.de/anime/pm/061 This will help with IL061. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Template Yes I've noticed it and was going to ask Slaying or Jazzi about it seeming as I'm not really a template person! Rainbow Shifter 15:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry I fixed it, seems that Blugo put the letters on the size of 2.5px, but I putted them on 12px. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) but why Why hate ponies?? That's making me harmed! And sad maybe it can be good oil you can keep that to yourself as a secret! -- 09:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :( I'm leavening shortly bye Re: Quest(ion) The entire content has been taken from Bulbapedia. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Poll Thanks and when I find another user to out up, I'll do a new one! Rainbow Shifter 17:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits Pages that are -5000 Bytes are considered stubs. To check for stubs, go to the history of the page and check the maximum bytes of the last edit. :If it has over 5000 bytes then it is not a stub. Block You better Not Block me like Last time.Carsfan360 (talk) 01:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Removing content That can be done, but you must also be sharp if there are contents taken from Bulbapedia. Also a tip for you, if you see any episode pages created by Lucasmoura, then you must go to Bulbapedia and compare the episodes if there are any contents taken from it, because he is a person who is taking contents from Bulbapedia. I try to rewrite those, but those contents belong to Bulbapedia and I don't want to have this wiki to look bad and unprofessional. Thanks for telling me that. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Block Can you show me how to Block EnemyPeacemaker?Carsfan360 (talk) 03:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Not Acceptable Please list what the user has done wrong, and ask them, politely to stop doing it, otherwise. You will cause user's and annons to stop coming back. Undos I'm incredibly sorry for undoing one edit and then basically leaving it. This is going to sound stupid, but I remembered that today was Tuesday so I had to catch an episode of this show I like. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) How would you like to play pokemon red for free? -MysteryEmulator Oh wow Thanks for catching that! Honestly, I didn't really pay attention to the content, I just saw a massive removal. Oh dear I feel awful for reverting + blocking. Reasons you should wiki when you're still half asleep. – EnemyPeacemaker 11:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Job Request I don't want to sound demanding, or that I'm putting this work on you (which I pretty much am but I have a reason that I'll explain at the end). I'm assuming you know what the Rich Text Editor is (RTE), and what it does at times (that). Now what I'm asking of you is, if you are okay with doing this, is to go through and find pages similar to that, and this will sound weird, but don't remove the excess coding, as I'm going to send it in to Wikia Staff. I would like you to find the pages and send me a list on my talk page. If you can't do this I will do it when I get home. I'm asking you to do this since I'm on a school computer "doing work" and will only be in here for another twenty minutes and then I won't be on till about 2, my time. I would really appreciate it if you do this task, but I understand if you don't. Thanks in advance! – EnemyPeacemaker 15:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sadly, it cannot. I don't expect you to go through every page to look, just the ones you go to edit. Like, if you end up on the Ash Ketchum page, and notice it, then list it. Wait, remove the RTE excess and then link the revision where it is the RTE excess. Thank you very, very much. I really appreciate it. – EnemyPeacemaker 15:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Since you had the three supports and time was given for more people to vote, your request has gone through and you now have rollback rights. If you have any questions about how things work, feel free to ask me on my talk page. I apologize in advance though, since I won't be able to get to the messages until tomorrow, as I'm heading to bed. I actually almost forgot that I had to finalize the request. Again, congratulations! – EnemyPeacemaker 02:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Best Pokemon i love aron RTA fan (talk) 20:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) . Re: Hey! Why thank you. I'm using up my free time to correct mistakes I see around wikis. I don't really have an email account so I'm staying an IP member. Thanks for the advice though. 00:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Proposal What do you mean? Is there something wrong on the site which I should be aware of? --Station7 (talk) 20:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Scrapped Pokémon Also, the Category:Scrapped Pokémon are copied probaly aswell from Bulbapedia. I don't understand why users are doing that. It's to copy and past info from Bulbapedia (copy and past, you don't have to be logged in). But what's the point of doing that here? --Station7 (talk) 22:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *While I did find out about the Pokemon from Bulbapedia, I wrote those pages myself, I did not copy and paste, also heres the source.Neffyarious (talk) 08:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *Dont worry, Bulbapedia is usually pretty reliable and their information never seems to be false.Neffyarious (talk) 12:27, April 11, 2013 (UTC) *The information was not copy/pasted, I wrote the pages with original wording.Neffyarious (talk) 12:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Proposal Hmmmm... kind of surprised that someone would message me from this wiki XD so what do you need me for? What's your proposal? I don't know if I can help that much here, I'm quite busy on other wiki's but when I have free time, I might help. Glad that you care for this wiki :) Coming Back Hello. Nice to meet you. I personally don't know whether I have enough time to come back and contribute the way I used to. I try my best to stop by every so often though. 17:50, April 8, 2013 (UTC)